peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Magazine
Magazine are an English post-punk group active from 1977 to 1981, then reformed in 2009. Their debut single, 'Shot by Both Sides', is now acknowledged as a classic and their debut album, Real Life, is still widely admired as one of the greatest albums of all time. The band was formed by Howard Devoto after leaving punk band Buzzcocks in early 1977. Devoto had decided to create a more experimental and less punk band. Their style and lyrical preoccupations later influenced many musicians ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel The band were played regularly by Peel and was five times in the Festive Fifty between 1978 and 1982. They also did four sessions for his show. In 2004, Peel played a Magazine track dedicated to John McGeoch, who recently died and was a Scottish pop music guitarist who played with several bands of the post-punk era, including Magazine, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Visage, and Public Image Ltd. Festive Fifty Entries *1978 Festive Fifty: Shot By Both Sides #5 *1979 Festive Fifty: Shot By Both Sides #17 *1980 Festive Fifty: Shot By Both Sides #61 *1981 Festive Fifty: Shot By Both Sides #53 *1982 Festive Fifty: Shot By Both Sides #47 (all-time F50 chart) Sessions Four sessions for Peel. All are available on The Complete John Peel Sessions. 1. First broadcast 20 February 1978. Repeated 15 March 1978, 10 April 1978, 28 December 1978, 19 May 1983, 12 August 1986. * Touch And Go / The Light Pours Out Of Me / Real Life / My Mind Ain't So Open 2. First broadcast 31 July 1978. Repeated 28 August 1978. *Give Me Everything / Burst / Big Dummy / Boredom 3. First broadcast 14 May 1979. Repeated 05 June 1979 and 27 December 1979. *TV Baby / Thank You For Letting Me Be Myself Again / Permafrost 4. First broadcast 14 January 1980. Repeated 04 February 1980 *A Song From Under The Floorboards / 20 Years Ago / Look What Fear Has Done To My Body / Model Worker Other Shows Played ;1978 * 19 January 1978: Shot By Both Sides (7") Virgin *25 January 1978: Shot By Both Sides (7") Virgin *09 February 1978: Shot By Both Sides (7") Virgin *07 July 1978: Motorcade (LP - Real Life) Virgin *27 July 1978: The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP - Real Life) Virgin *27 November 1978: 'Give Me Everything (7")' (Virgin) *29 November 1978: Give Me Everything (single) Virgin *November 1978 (BFBS) (1): The Light Pours Out Of Me (album - Real Life) Virgin V 2100 *04 December 1978: Give Me Everything (7") Virgin *11 December 1978: Give Me Everything (7") Virgin VS237 *20 December 1978: Definitive Gaze (LP – Real Life) Virgin ;1979 *01 January 1979: Shot by Both Sides 1978 FF#5 *26 February 1979: Rhythm Of Cruelty (7") Virgin VS 25 *15 March 1979: Rhythm Of Cruelty (7") Virgin *02 April 1979: Feed The Enemy (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *02 April 1979: Rhythm Of Cruelty (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *02 April 1979: Cut-Out Shapes (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *05 April 1979: Back To Nature (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin) *05 April 1979: Believe That I Understand (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *16 April 1979: Feed The Enemy (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *10 September 1979: Feed The Enemy (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *16 May 1979: Feed The Enemy (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *21 May 1979: Cut Out Shapes (album - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *29 May 1979: I Wanted Your Heart (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *30 August 1979: Shot By Both Sides *10 September 1979: Feed The Enemy (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *27 December 1979 Shot By Both Sides FF#17 ;1980 *28 January 1980: A Song From Under the Floorboards (7") Virgin VS 321 *28 January 1980: Twenty Years Ago (7"- A Song From Under The Floorboards) Virgin VS 321 *30 January 1980: Song From Under The Floorboards (7") Virgin VS 321 – continues after tape flip *30 January 1980: Twenty Years Ago (7"- A Song From Under The Floorboards) Virgin VS 321 *31 January 1980: Song From Under The Floorboards (7") Virgin VS 321 *31 January 1980: Twenty Years Ago (7"- A Song From Under The Floorboards) Virgin VS 321 *09 February 1980 (BFBS): A Song From Under The Floorboards (7") Virgin VS 321 *14 February 1980: Song From Under The Floorboards (7") Virgin VS 321 (JP: Very good, that, I think: it gets better every time I hear it. I look forward to the subsequent singles, there are supposed to be several in the next month, and the LP, and indeed everything else. I look forward to everything, that's the kind of twerp I am.) *20 February 1980 (BFBS): A Song From Under The Floorboards (7") Virgin VS 321 *28 February 1980: Song From Under The Floorboards (7") Virgin VS 321 *03 March 1980: Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin) (single) Virgin *06 March 1980: Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin) (single) Virgin *21 April 1980: Model Worker (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *22 April 1980: Because You're Frightened (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *03 May 1980 (BFBS): I Want To Burn Again (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *06 May 1980: I Want To Burn Again (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *10 May 1980 (BFBS): Stuck (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *14 May 1980: I Want To Burn Again (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *17 May 1980 (BFBS): Philadelphia (LP - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin *22 May 1980: Philadelphia (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *24 May 1980 (BFBS): Upside Down (7") Virgin VS 334 *05 June 1980: Philadelphia (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *14 June 1980 (BFBS): Stuck (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *16 June 1980: Sweetheart Contract (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *03 July 1980 (BFBS): A Song From Under The Floorboards (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *15 November 1980 (BFBS): Because You're Frightened (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *06 December 1980 (BFBS): A Song From Under The Floorboards (album - Play) Virgin V 2184 ;1981 *29 April 1981: About The Weather (7") Virgin VS 412 *14 May 1981: About The Weather (single) Virgin *12 July 1981 (BFBS): The Great Man‘s Secrets (album - Magic, Murder And The Weather) Virgin V2200 *19 July 1981 (BFBS): So Lucky (album - Magic, Murder And The Weather) Virgin V2200 ;1982 *04 May 1982: I Want To Burn Again (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *29 November 1982: Rhythm Of Cruelty *09 December 1982: Give Me Everything *15 December 1982: Shot By Both Sides (7 inch) Virgin FF#47 ;1983 *13 June 1983: Model Worker (LP – Play) Virgin *19 June 1983 (BFBS): Give Me Everything (LP - Play) Virgin ;1985 *02 September 1985: Shot By Both Sides (LP - Real Life) Virgin *20 November 1985: Rhythm Of Cruelty ;1987 *31 March 1987: Shot By Both Sides (7") Virgin *24 August 1987: The Light Pours Out Of Me ;1989 *08 November 1989: Recoil (LP-Real Life) Virgin *21 November 1989 (Radio Bremen): Recoil (album - Real Life) Virgin ;1993 *28 May 1993: The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP – Real Life) Virgin *05 June 1993 (BFBS): The Light Pours Out Of Me (album - Real Life) Virgin *11 December 1993: Shot By Both Sides *18 December 1993: The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP – Real Life) Virgin ;1994 *01 January 1994 (BFBS): Shot By Both Sides (7") Virgin *January 1994 (1) (BBC World Service): Shot By Both Sides (7") Virgin 1997 * 27 November 1997: The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP - Real Life) Virgin ;1999 *30 November 1999: Shot By Both Sides (Peelenium 1978) ;2000 *03 February 2000: The Light Pours Out of Me (LP: Real Life) Virgin *07 February 2000 (BFBS): The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP-Real Life) Virgin ;2004 *16 March 2004: A Song From Under the Floorboards (LP-After the Fact) Virgin (played after death of John McGeoch) *26 March 2004 (BBC World Service): A Song From Under the Floorboards (LP-After the Fact) Virgin ;unknown *Peel 022 (BFBS) (date unknown, possibly Nov. 1985): Rhythm Of Cruelty (7")' (Virgin) See Also * 1978 Top Twenty Albums Links *Wikipedia *Teenage Kicks: Class Of 78 Category:Artists